My Coffee Shop Singer
by burningplantsa
Summary: [MIDORIMA X OC] Juniel's been sad all her life. What happens when a certain green-haired doctor comes along? Yeah summary sucks. xD Rated T to be sure.


_**Coffee-Shop Singer**_

* * *

Hey. It's my first fanfic here in , so yeah. Please don't expect much. I got my inspiration from the Taeyang and CNBLUE's songs so yeah, If you feel like listening to the song, go ahead. Kuuuuu~

WARNING: MidorimaxOC, Minor MursasakibaraxOC

Juniel Choi had only felt sadness since birth. Her smiles are countable and she only smiles to a few people. Sydney thought that she will never change – or so she thought.

* * *

Juniel sat on an empty seat in the usual café. **"Junie, shall I get you the usual one?" **Asked Sydney, her friend and the owner of the café. **"Yes, please. Two shots of Americano." **Sydney smiled as she went inside. Juniel, while outside, took out a book from her bag then started reading it. At the same moment, young green-head doctor entered the café with two young men. A pilot, who just got back from his flight and a gourmet chef who was on his break.

"**Good Morning!" **The blonde said as he rang the bell.

"**Oh nothing's good on my morning now that I've seen you, Kise." **The young waitress who seemed to get Juniel's attention spoke.

The same blonde frowned then said. **"Espresso. Pronto." **The blonde winked at the waitress then she rolled her eyes. Juniel raised her eyebrows at the current scene. _Do they know each other? _She shook her head then focused at her book once more. Juniel sighed. _They sure are having fun. _

The purple-head spoke. **"I'm having iced chocolate. This is Midocchin's treat."**

"**Don't remind me on wasting my credit card on you both."**

"**Aww. Midorimacchi, we should just get married. So you know, so that you will have to treat me every day and we'll do smooch-smoochy."**

"**Eew." **Sydney passed by the three men and went to Juniel's table. **"I'm sorry for those three men. Can you tolerate them?"**

"**I think I can. Thank you, Sydney." **Juniel gave a small smile then Sydney returned it. Juniel returned to reading her book and decided to place headsets on. After giving Juniel her coffee, Sydney went to the counter to replace her flustered waitress. **"Kise, you never fail to make Felicity blush."**

The blonde, named Kise, scratched the back of his head. **"Ah seriously? Sorry."**

"**Confess, you idiot. It's annoying that you push Midorima here every day just to tease the girl." **Sydney strictly suggested. Kise leaned in to whisper something to Sydney. **"I'm not pushing him! He keeps on pushing US because he wants to see the window girl." **Sydney raised an eyebrow. **"Window… girl?" **Then it got to her.

"**Hey, Shintaro. Do you secretly like one of my loyal customers?" **Sydney asked. Then the green-head, named Midorima, glared at Kise.

"**No." **Midorima Shintaro coldly replied, not realizing that he was turning tomato.

"**Tomato time." **Sydney remarked. **"Well, if you're really interested, you should come over at my bar around 6 pm since she's one of my singers. She also performs here at 4 in the afternoon. At mornings, she's usually here, so yeah." **Midorima's eyes furrowed. **"Doesn't she get tired?"**

"**She's a strong girl. She lived a strong life for 20 years already."**

"**She's younger than us?" **Asked the purple-head.

"**Technically, yes. 5 years." **Sydney gave a sad smile then gave the coffees to the men. **"Enjoy your cup of coffee, okay?" **The three young professionals sat on a seat near the young girl. _Her eyes are sad. _Midorima thought to himself. _It makes me want to hug her tight. Why are her eyes so plain? It's not even heterochromatic. It's just black. Unlike her hair color, which is white. _He added to his thoughts. _Her eyes, nose, lips, everything about her makes me hypnotized. _

Meanwhile, unknown to Midorima, Juniel felt uneasy with his stares. He was obviously observing her properly. Every tap Juniel made, every hum, Midorima wanted to memorize it so badly. _As badly as he wanted to know her name._

"**I know her." **The purple-head stated as he sipped his Iced Chocolate.

"**You know her?"**

"**Yes. She buys sweets at my small shop."**

"**What's her name, Murasakibara?"**

"**Her name? I think I saw that on her bonnet, or her guitar, wait…" **The purple-head named Murasakibara thought for a second. After all the tapping… **"Juniel? I think it's Juniel!" **Juniel, upon hearing her name, flinched and finally, she stood up. She bid Sydney goodbye. **"Bye Junie! See you later!" **The three men, realizing that she got farther, went to Sydney. **"Where will she go next?" **Asked Murasakibara. Sydney bit her lower lip. Refusing to show jealousy that her boyfriend is obviously showing signs that he's interested at the younger girl. **"Miracle Plaza." **That was all that Sydney was able to say. Murasakiba looked at her in the eyes. Sydney directed her eyes to another direction.

"**You guys go ahead, I have a business to settle here." **Murasakibara said as the two others left. When they left, Murasakibara crossed his arms. **"Now, what the hell is wrong with you?" **As he leaned in to kiss Sydney, she avoided his face, then removed her apron, then placed it on the counter table. She rolled her eyes. _So she IS pissed. _The tall, purple head thought to himself as he followed his pissed girlfriend all the way outside.

* * *

"**Which way to Miracle Plaza again?" **Kise asked Midorima. _I forgot. He hasn't been here since centuries. _**"Hey. It's you." **The two turned around – only to find a black-haired and a brunette with absolutely familiar faces.

"**Captain Hyuuga! Coach Riko!" **Kise exclaimed with smiles on his face. Midorima just waved. **"Hyuuga-senpai, I heard you became a vet, and Aida-senpai became an accountant."**

"**Rumor has it that Kise likes a waitress in MangoSix. And Midorima likes the singer who sings in Miracle Plaza AKA Juniel Choi, right?"**

"**You know her?" **Asked Midorima.

"**See, he didn't even deny it." **Riko said with a smile. **"Yes. Come, we're gonna watch her today." **

* * *

**Don't be sorry,**

**that makes me more pitiful.**

**With your pretty red lips**

**please hurry, kill me and go.**

**I'm all right.**

**Look at me one last time**

**Smile like nothing's wrong,**

**so when I miss you I can remember.**

**So I can draw your face in my mind.**

_Her eyes are in pain. It's obvious pain. Her singing involves too much emotion._

**My selfishness that couldn't let you go**

**turned into an obsession that imprisoned you.**

**Were you hurt because of me?**

**You sit silently.**

**Why am I a fool, why can't I forget you.**

**You're already gone.**

_How can she still sing? What happened to her? Why is she like this?_

**Your eyes, nose, lips**

**Your touch that used to touch me,**

**to the ends of your fingertips.**

**I can still feel you**

_Her song. It's filled with passion._

**but like a burnt out flame,**

**burnt and destroyed**

**all of our love**

**it hurts so much, but now I'll call you a memory.**

* * *

At one moment, she stopped then bowed politely. Like usual, the spectators gave her a lot of money. Kise first left. Riko and Hyuuga left, too. They were in the middle of a date. **"I'll help you." **Midorima spoke. Juniel nodded as he removed all of the money she earned from the guitar case then placed it into a plastic bag. **"Do you live with this earning?" **Juniel looked up to Midorima. **"Do you belittle me?" **Asked the young lady.

"**I'm afraid not. I'm just asking a question."**

"**Well then yes." **And on cue, the rain began to fall.

"**Holy-"**before Midorima was able to utter a curse, Juniel touched his lips with her pointing finger. **"Don't cuss." **Midorima nodded then took her hand. They ran through the rain, until they reached the pavilion. Juniel fell on her knees. Realizing that her body had became weaker. She started to cough. **"What – Do you have a sickness?"**

"**I-I have asthma…."**

"**So that's why." **Midorima, without any word, carried her bridal-style. **"P-Put me down!"**

"**I'm a doctor. You're sick. So I'm bringing you to my hospital." **Juniel became quiet. She was weak and she was no match for the 25-year-old doctor. **"W-Why did you help me?"**

"**Why are your eyes in pain?"**

"**I – I was hurt."**

"**I heard that in your song."**

"**I – I had a painful past."**

"**Do you want to talk to me about it?"**

"**Can I talk while sobbing in the rain?"**

"**Yes, you can."**

"**Okay. I saw my parents die in front of me. They were killed by the people who hated them. I was abused by my uncle. I was treated as a rag by our family members. I was lucky that Sydney's family took me in and paid for my tuition fees until high school. I didn't go to college because I had no money and I make a living by singing and singing alone. My ex only wanted me for my money. When I gave him that money, he left me, saying that he never did love me. I'm afraid to fall in love again. Love only makes me go gaga. Love.. only leaves me broken."**

Midorima stopped. **"Love hurts. Love moves. Love can always find its way. Maybe God had planned something for you."**

"**I never knew that you were the religious-type, doctor-san."**

"**It's Shintaro."**

"**What a beautiful name. Mine is – "**

"**Juniel. Juniel Choi?"**

"**Ottoke. How did you know?"**

"**Sydney and a few spectators."**

"**I see." **Midorima called a taxi then he and Juniel ride it all the way to the hospital, but by that time, she was already catching her breath. **"Sht. This is an emergency!" **An eagle-eyed doctor went to help Midorima. **"What happened?"**

"**Juniel – Juniel is catching her breath!"**

"**Sht. Emergency. Quick! To the E.R!"**

* * *

"**Sht. What am I supposed to do?" **Midorima was waiting outside the room, while his seniors work on Juniel. **"It's not like she needs an operation!"**He sighed. Worried of Juniel. Sydney arrived with Murasakibara. **"What happened?"**

"**She was catching her breath a while ago." **Sydney took out her doctor's coat, she put it on, then she went inside. **"I'm a doctor, but how come I'm not allowed to enter?"**

"**It's not in your profession."**

"**Why – Sydney's a pediatrician!"**

"**She's also a general practitioner. And besides," **Murasakibara stopped. **"You might get emotional if you see Juniel in pain."**

"**Wow. For a moment there, you sounded like me."**

"**Too bad I don't."**

* * *

"**Oh My God!" **Sydney went running outside then hugged Murasakibara with tears on her face.

"**What happened?!" **Midorima exclaimed.

"**She's saved! Everything's alright!" **Murasakibara gave Midorima a small smile. The eagle-eyed doctor came out from the O.R.

"**Midorima-kun, I think it's your right to be her attending physician. Since you were the one who bought her here."**

"**Thank you, Izuki-san."**

"**No problem. Excuse me." **The doctor named Izuki left.

"**Atsushi, I think you need to go back to the restaurant. Mitobe-san is very angry. And I need to check on one of my patients, too." **Murasakibara smiled then left. **"Take care of Junie, okay? You already stole her heart." **Sydney gave a smile then she also left. Midorima entered the ICU, where Juniel is currently located. He held her hand, tightly. **"Juniel Choi. You may have just met me moments ago, but I met you long ago. When I first saw you in the café, on your own, I know that you already stole my heart. Please. When you wake up, I promise to love you forever. I will heal those wounds left on your heart. I will be yours, but in exchange, you shall be mine. I won't leave another scar. I'm a doctor, right? I don't care if you didn't graduate. I'll still love you. I'll make you a Juniel Midorima.."**

"**Is that a promise?" **Midorima's eyes widened, but he nodded. **"It's a forever. I want to grow old with you." **And without any more words, he planted a kiss on her lips. Juniel returned the kiss. _Finally.. I can be loved. _

* * *

"**I never thought that I will ever see Juniel smile like that." **A tan girl said.

"**Guess Midorima really changed her perspective." **Izuki, the same doctor

"**Juniel had only felt sadness since birth. Her smiles are countable and she only smiles to a few people. I thought that she will never change – or so I thought." **Sydney gave a wide smile as she watched their little baby Juniel cuddle with the man she loves.

* * *

AND THAT'S IT! 3 Hehehe. The song that Juniel sang is Taeyang's Eyes Nose Lips ugh I love that song. 3 Anyway, that's all, Smile guys! ^_^

Love,

BurningPlantsa


End file.
